In the Darkness
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: "A kid on the road recognizes a kid on the road. So what's your dad do for work?" Her eyes were curious as she looked at him. There was something different about him. Something that drew her in just as the paranormal always had.
1. In the Darkness is the Light

_A.N. Recently, I've been feeling nostalgic for things I used to enjoy. Well, I found the show "So Weird" all over again and I have to say, it's still awesome. And I couldn't help myself. They fit so well! I had to make a crossover. I don't own So Weird, or Supernatural. Also, I apologize if the lyrics aren't totally right-There are discrepancies in almost all of the places I've looked._

Smirking at his little brother, Dean nudged him as he sipped a root beer. "Go ask her to dance man." He saw the way he was looking at the short girl. She was cute-Not hot, but cute. And it looked like she was with the band.

"Dad said to just wait here. Not draw attention," Sam replied, flushing as he looked down at his own soda. It was true, their father just told them to stay put and keep tabs on the band while he looked through the tour bus. He'd gotten emf from it and there'd been some strange activity in town lately.

"If you don't ask her, I will," the older boy challenged, standing. "I'm better looking than you anyway." It was a silly jibe as he stood to his full height, dwarfing the fourteen year old.

His lips moved, but no sound came out as he watched his brother stride over with all the confidence in the world.

Stopping in front of the stage where the band was still setting up, Dean tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Hey, you're with the band, huh? That's pretty cool. You, like, the world's shortest roadie?"

Glaring, the brunette hiked her chin up. "My mom is Molly Phillips." She turned away, not interested in the cocky boy.

"Even better." Dean gave her a charming smile. "So, Ms. Phillips, what's your first name? Is it as cute as you?"

Frowning, she moved away from him, annoyed when he followed. "Ever heard it's impolite to ask a lady's name without offering yours?" She was about to dart behind the curtains when he caught her hand. She leveled him out with a stare, her soft brown eyes meeting his green.

"Sorry. I just wanted to come over and talk to you. I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. You see the sad looking mop-top over there?" He gestured towards the table where his brother was looking away. "That's my brother Sam. He thinks you're really cute, but he's too shy to come over. When your mom starts playing, I thought it might be cool to get you two kids to dance." He grinned a boyish grin. "So what do you say-?"

"Hey Fi! Can you help me tune this?" a boy about Dean's age asked, glaring at the other male.

"Sure Carey. Look, I gotta go. See you later," the girl told him.

x~x~x~x

The music hummed to life, the lead singer swaying to it, her eyes closed at first, her red brown hair falling into her face. Chestnut irises snapped open as she began to sing. "Demons come every side-"

"In the darkness is the light," the backups sang softly.

"Pulling me on a downward slide," Molly continued, her voice carrying a sadness to it.

Slightly softer, the backups sang the line again. "In the darkness is the light."

"Getting hot the deeper I go-"

"In the darkness is the light."

"Into the darkness down below!"

"In the darkness is the light!"

"I live my life in one straight line, the future ahead, and the past behind! Don't wanna go back to yesterday, but I don't know how long I can run this way-yeah!" Molly continued, her voice rich and deep as she let it all go.

Sam gulped, watching the girl watch her mom. He eyed his brother, who seemed to be getting into the song himself. He started to walk forward.

Getting soft again, Molly leaned in as if whispering something intimate. "In a jungle hung with tangled vines-"

"In the darkness is the light."

"I'm tangled up in my own lines!"

"In the darkness is the light."

"A creature there in darkness lies-yeah," she hummed into the song, really into it, the whole club on their feet.

Finally, Sam touched the girl's shoulder, leaning in. "Dance with me?"

"In the darkness is the light."

"Why is it that he has my eyes?" the song continued, the tempo picking up again.

Fi turned, their eyes meeting.

"In the darkness is the light."

Blushing, Sam wordlessly put his hands on her waist and they began to sway to the beat, their eyes locked, blue to brown.

"I live my life in one straight line, the future ahead, and the past behind! Now I come to a wall like I never knew, and they tell me the only way out is through the air!" she wailed, before reeling it in again. "They say the truth will set me free."

"In the darkness is the light."

She'd heard this song a hundred times, but it just felt like... Like she and this boy could somehow both relate to it. It felt like they were connected to something bigger. She looked into his eyes, resting her arms around his neck, not having to lean too much as he was only an inch or so taller.

"Free to be down here on my knees!"

"In the darkness is the light."

"Just when I think I've lost my sight-"

"In the darkness is the light."

"I catch a glimpse of that beautiful light!"

"In the darkness is the light."

"In the darkness is the light. Surrender now we'll win the fight! This girl's walked through fire and ice, but I come out on the other side-of paradise. Oh yeah paradise! My paradise-is killing you, is killing you baby! Paradise, paradise-Oh yeah, oh yeah!"

Sam looked at the girl in his arms in surprise, feeling the same strange connection, seemingly stronger than ever.

"Paaarraadiiissse!" Molly finished, breathing heavily.

The whole room was hooting and clapping-Even Dean.

Letting go of her, Sam smiled sheepishly. "I'm Sam Winchester."

"Fi, Fi Phillips." She smiled at him, blushing a little.

"Now what's going on here-Does my little sis have a boyfriend? Is this one a ghost too?" an older boy teased as he stepped in, smirking.

"Shut up, Jack!" Fi snapped, her cheeks red as she smacked the brunet's arm.

"Aw, c'mon Jack, leave her alone, man," a blond male told him.

"Well I think these two shrimps make a cute couple," Dean declared as he stepped up.

"Older brother?" Jack asked.

"Yep," the taller male replied, grinning as they walked away.

"Hey, looks like Carey's doing the older brother thing too!" the left behind blond boy murmured, pushing his locks behind his ear, eying his brother's death glare at the boy with Fi.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Clu." Fi took Sam's hand and they went back to his table.

x~x~x~x

"Are you boys sure you don't need to use a phone or something?" Molly prodded as they stood outside the tour bus, waiting for their father.

"No thank you, Mrs. Phillips. He'll be here soon," Sam responded shyly.

"Yeah, no worries," Dean added, not worried. They were used to this sort of thing and if Dad had left them, it was safe enough.

"We have space on the bus, if you want to come inside," Ned offered, a fatherly smile in place, his scruffy beard adding to the sort of teddy bear image he had.

"Yeah, we could watch 'Revenge of the Body Snatchers'!" Clu put in excitedly.

"Dude, I'm there," the older Winchester agreed readily, grinning and following the blond boy up.

Jack laughed. "Finally you managed to attract some normal people, Fiona. It must be a sign of the apocalypse." He laughed and stepped into the bus.

Carey looked at the two younger ones, raking his hand through his short blond spikes. "You guys coming inside?"

"No, thanks, Carey. We'll just sit out and talk a bit," Fi replied, smiling a bit.

Not particularly liking it, Carey shrugged and went back onto the bus, leaving the two alone.

"So... What brought you guys to town?" Fi asked, bouncing on her feet.

"That obvious we're not local?" Sam asked, smiling.

"A kid on the road recognizes a kid on the road. So what's your dad do for work?" Her eyes were curious as she looked at him. There was something different about him. Something that drew her in just as the paranormal always had.

"He... Fixes things. Hunts. Whatever," he responded, shrugging, not meeting her gaze.

"Jack of all trades, then." She smiled, knowing he was hiding something. "Drives an Impala?" At his nod, she pointed over his shoulder. "He's watching us."

Startled, Sam looked and waved, feeling his disapproval. "Um, I should get my brother."

"Yeah." Fi watched as he got the older Winchester. Once they were set, she caught his arm, putting a piece of paper in his jacket pocket. "Email me sometime, Sam." She kissed his cheek lightly and smiled.

Red in the face, Sam smiled back and nodded.

x~x~x~x

The car drive was silent. Finally, John spoke. "That girl, she put something in your pocket-What was it?" His voice was demanding.

Dean flinched. "Hey, he just danced with her, Dad, he didn't say-"

"I wasn't talking to you, Dean. What did she give you, Sam?" he demanded again, looking at him sternly in the rear view mirror.

"Just her email, Dad." He took the paper out of his pocket to show that was all it was.

Reaching back, he took it and tossed it out the window. "That girl was trouble. Don't talk to her again. She's a clueless little girl who needs to be kept away from the supernatural-And that means us, too, got it?" He was speaking to both of them now.

"Yes, Sir," the older male answered instantly.

"Sammy?" John prompted.

He frowned, crossing his fingers. He'd memorized the address. "Yes, Sir."


	2. Connect

_A.N. Fully intended to leave this a oneshot, but I just enjoy the possibilities. For now, they will be a collection of related short fics. I do not own Supernatural or So Weird. Also, could not recall Fi's email/screenname, so I made one up. Same with Sam._

**FiPhill:** How are you?

SWinch: Ok. You?

**FiPhill:** So-so. Jack is giving me a hard time again.

SWinch: About what?

The weird stuff?

**FiPhill:** Yeah. I mean, he's right there! Why doesn't he ever see what I see?

SWinch: People see what they want.

Plus, big brothers are kinda dense.

**FiPhill:** True.

Any word on your dad?

SWinch: No. He's been gone awhile. Just me and Dean.

Gotta go.

Talk to you later.

_SWinch has signed off._

Putting the laptop away quickly, Sam tried to look innocent when Dean walked in. "Hey. You're back early."

"Can't run for home plate on every date. What are you doing?" The older Winchester turned towards the mirror, examining his appearance carefully. After all, he had to maintain his look for the ladies.

"Just homework." He shrugged, his eyes betraying him when they darted to the computer.

"Aw, Sam! Look, she's cute, but not worth Dad getting pissy again. What do you two even talk about?" He stared at his sibling, really not getting it. Sure, she had seemed alright, but she was hardly someone who could relate to their situation-And he really hoped Sam wasn't spilling about that.

"School, the road... Just stuff." He shrugged, not sure how to explain it without Dean getting pissed. While neither had fully disclosed, they had certainly swapped some knowledge on the supernatural occurrences in the world. Heck, Dad even used her site sometimes, though he didn't seem to know who it belonged to. Or maybe he did. It was hard to tell.

"Supernatural stuff?" Dean pressed, looking at him.

"Drop it, okay? We're not talking about anything that concerns you." Sam looked away, annoyed. He hated being treated like a baby.

"Fine, fine... Are you two cybering?"

x~x~x~x

Sighing, Fi shut her laptop after Sam signed off. She knew he was holding back. So was she. But still... It felt nice to connect.

"Hey, Fi," Carey greeted, coming to sit down across from her. "Whatcha up to?"

"Was chatting with Sam. He had to go though." She sighed, pulling a pillow into her lap.

"Oh... I thought you were still upset with Jack." He looked annoyed now, like the mention of Sam had soured his mood.

"I was, but he always goofs on me." She shrugged, still a little hurt.

"Well, instead of talking to someone on the net... Maybe you could talk to me?" He looked her over, nervous. "I mean, I get it. I get you. You're into a lot of stuff I don't understand. But I believe it, cause I believe you."

Smiling, Fi hugged him. "You're such a good guy, Carey. I wish you were my brother." She let go and sat back. "I'm gonna head to bed."

"Sure." Carey smiled stiffly and walked out.

Sighing, Fi turned out the lights, leaving herself in the semi-darkness of the bus as it passed through back-country roads.


	3. Deals

_A.N. I love how my muse gives me ideas for a story only one person is reading. XD But whatever. I do not own So Weird or Supernatural._

"Your song... It's really pretty dark. Demons, darkness, monsters in the dark. What inspires that sort of thing?" the man asked, his face ruggedly handsome as he poured the rocker another shot, the bottle already paid for.

Molly took it, downing it in one go. It burned. An old burn she hadn't felt in years. But... It was that time again. The anniversary. And as she looked at the man in front of her, the widow felt odd sharing such an intimate pain. But it was after the gig, the kids were in bed... "My husband... My husband died. Today is the anniversary... The song is about grief and doubt... And finding the light again."

"The light... Right. What if you could find him again?" the male pressed, looking at her.

Maybe it was the drinks, or maybe it was the light, but she could've sworn this guy's eyes were red for a second. "Impossible."

"If it wasn't... What would you give for another ten years with him?" Leaning in to speak, touching her arm in a way that was almost intimate, he smiled. "Would you sell your soul?" He touched his nose to hers, his lips hovering close.

"Mom!" came a shout, a short brunette running in wearing loose Scooby Doo pajamas.

"Hey, Kid," the bartender yelled, moving towards her.

"Fi?" Molly responded, turning away from the stranger, just in time to catch her daughter in her arms. "Baby, why aren't you in bed?"

"Why are you drinking?" she countered, her eyes shining. "Come on, let's get back on the bus." And on the wagon. She turned a hard gaze to the man she was drinking with. She could sense it... Something... Wrong.

Smiling at the short girl, he simply leaned back. How odd... She could see through him. Maybe a game was in order...

x~x~x~x

It was the middle of the night and Dean was asleep, Dad a town or two over. He took the cell and walked into the bathroom, shimmying soundlessly out the window to lean against the wall. Dialing the number he'd memorized from the instant messenger, Sam leaned against the wall.

_"Hello?"_ Fi's voice was not groggy, just quiet.

"Fi? It's me. Sorry I haven't been on as much. I just wanted to make sure you were okay... The date being what it is and all." He bit his lip, knowing how tough it had to be. He'd lost his mom as a baby after all, and she's lost her dad.

_"Yeah. Mom got kinda plastered though. Had to get her from the bar. Put her to sleep though and hopefully we'll be getting out of town again tomorrow."_ She seemed perturbed. Almost cautious.

"Sorry she's having problems." His own father was friendly with the bottle pretty often. "Is there something else?" Normally Fi wasn't one to run from any issue and her want for getting out of town was out of place.

_"There was a creeper getting snuggly with her in the bar. I swear, his eyes were red when I first looked at him."_ She was shifting around, the sound slightly muffled by the phone.

His blood ran cold. "Fi? Did you do anything to him?" He knew she was often fearless when dealing with the paranormal and he was scared of what could have happened.

_"No. He smiled at me weird though-What was that?"_ She got more distant as there was a sound outside. _"Someone's here."_

"Wake up someone to drive and get out of there, now!" Sam whispered hurriedly. He was panicked now.

_"Sam? I can't hear you-" _There was static. _"I-t to g-"_

The line went dead and Sam was left with dread in the pit of his stomach.

x~x~x~x

Fi stood there a moment and shut the cell before going into the dining area. She knew from their exchanges that salt was a good start on protection. She went all over the bus, sprinkling the windows and the doors. Taking a deep breath, she opened the main door and stepped over the salt line.

"So you do know a thing or two, hm?" The man was standing before her, smirking. "Though not enough to run away."

"What do you want?" she asked boldly, her eyes hard.

"Well, what anyone wants. Warmth, light... Lots of souls. The usual." He felt odd talking shop with a little girl, but she intrigued him. "How did you know what I was?"

"I didn't. But you're just... Not right." She looked at him and backed away. "You can't have my mom and you can't have me either."

"What about the Bells? Or Jackie boy? Yes, Fiona, I know about you. In fact, a lot of people do. They're all very interested in you. What do you say we make a d-" he started, wincing as there was a loud pop like a firecracker.

"You get back on the bus, Idjit," an man told her, stepping from the shadows with a sawed off shotgun.

"Well, well... An old dog with no teeth." The man smirked, turning towards the newcomer.

Looking at the man who'd fired, she nodded. She mouthed "thank you" to her bearded rescuer and rushed onto the bus to wake Ned.

x~x~x~x

It had been a few days since the call and Sam was antsy. Looking around, he signed onto the laptop while Dad was asleep on the couch and Dean in the shower.

_Searching 'Life is So Weird'..._

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sam was happy to see a new post by Fi.

_Deals with the devil-Or devils?_


	4. Stanford

_A.N. For what was intended as a oneshot, I sure keep getting ideas. XD I don't own Supernatural or So Weird._

Fi sighed as she sat in her aunt's house, looking down at her computer screen. She missed Sam. But she'd sworn off the supernatural in her deal with Bricriu and Sam and the friendship she had with him was based entirely on what she'd sworn off. Still... She logged off and picked up the phone, dialing a number she'd memorized by now.

_"Hello?"_

For a moment, Fi thought she'd had it wrong. The voice was so rich and deep compared to the one she'd last spoken to. "Sam?"

_"Fi?"_ There was a shuffling about and then a door shutting.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry I haven't been too responsive. But I stopped. I mean, I left the road and all that came with it behind. I'm finishing up school. But I missed you and I wanted to at least tell you," she explained, all in a rush. She felt guilty leaving him hanging after years of their back and forth.

_"Wow! I mean, that's great. You need the stability and I'm glad someone can get out."_ There was a sadness in his tone.

Hearing it, Fi bit her lip. "If I can, so can you! You're almost done with school, right? When you are, just go. Do what you want!" It hurt. It hurt not being a part of the supernatural world. But Sam? Sam _wanted_ to be out! How was it fair for her to get out when he couldn't?

_"Yeah. But I can't leave. It's just... I can't." _There was a certain resignation. _"So, what college are you going to?"_

"Wherever you're going. I mean it, Sam. If you want out-and I know you do-get out. You and I can go to school together, keep each other away from temptation," she told him, hopeful. She needed him. Needed someone who understood and could keep her out of it all.

There was a long pause, as if he was considering. _"Stanford. We're going to Stanford."_


	5. Home

_A.N. I don't own So Weird or Supernatural._

It was unreal. Sitting at the bus station, alone. He was free. But at a cost.

_"You walk out that door, you don't come back Sammy!"_

"Sam?"

He looked up, catching sight of the girl he was supposed to be meeting. "Fi?" He stood, dwarfing her completely. He'd sprouted up into a giant and she was still about the same height as when they first met.

She rushed forward, wrapping her arms around his middle. "I've missed you."

"You too." He caressed her cheek, their eyes meeting. It was like all those years ago, in the bar when they danced. He dipped down a bit as she stood on her tiptoes.

Fi wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met. It was like electricity was coursing through them, like they were being magnetically drawn together. It just seemed right. "I'm glad we found each other, Sam."

Nodding, he kissed her again, content. "Thank you-I don't think I coulde've done it alone." It was strange... He'd lost his family, but gained her.

"I don't think I could either." She leaned into him a moment. "Let's go home."


	6. Slow

"You know, I'm perfectly capable of getting this," the short female told the tall man with a tinge of a smile as he tried to pull the heavy box from her hands. It was sweet,the way he wanted to take care of her. But he needed to know she was capable of handling things.

"Oh, oh, I know. I just don't want you to get hurt," he insisted, taking it from her. He set the box on the counter and opened it up. "Fi, what is this?" His body was tense.

Standing on her tip-toes, she glanced in the box. It was an old, leather-bound book. A book of spells. She flushed a little. "It's a family heirloom. Look, it's just going to go in the closet."

"Then why keep it? We agreed, Fiona," he pressed on, a little anger in his tone.

"Sam, we both know there are things out there that are beyond understanding. This book, yes, it's part of it, but its a part of me too. I'll always be weird Sam. We agreed, no more chasing ghosts. But... This is a piece of me. I need to keep it." She met his gaze evenly.

Deflating a little, he pulled her close, dipping his head down to look her in the eye. He kissed her softly, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Look, you're important to me... Please just be careful. Let's put it away."

Fi nodded and took the book, going into their bedroom, placing the book in a cubby behind all her freshly hung clothes. She smiled when Sam came behind her to wrap her in his arms.

"I love you, you know." He bent and kissed her neck.

Biting her lip, she shifted. They'd just got the place, close to campus, but far away enough to be private. But they'd really only been together a week. They'd known each other through the internet for years, shared some kisses, but love? She leaned into his embrace. "I... I love you too." It was true.

Sam turned her around and kissed her deeply. He pushed her back, smiling when she fell back on the bed with an "eep". She looked so small and cute laying there. He felt like she completed him, his equal, so alike yet so different. He crawled over her and pressed his lips to hers anew.

Butterflies beat in her stomach constantly as she kissed him back, his hand sliding up her shirt causing her to jump. Letting out a gasp as he pinched her nipple through her bra, she was shocked at how fast this was moving. Sam had been so shy and sweet when he was young and was just as gentlemanly though more self assured this past week.

Cupping her breast lightly, he looked at her carefully, gaging her reaction. When she caught his wrist, he stopped. "I'm sorry-I didn't mean-"

Smiling, she put her finger over his lips. "It's okay, Sam. Really. But... I want to go slow. I mean, we've known each other for a long time, but we've only really been together a week. And honestly, I've never even really had a boyfriend. Let's go slow."

Nodding, he sat up and pulled her into an embrace. "I get it. We'll go slow."


	7. Mutt and Jeff

_A.N. As always, I own nothing-Not Supernatural, So Weird or an old comic strip._

"Mutt and Jeff! What's up?" a frat boy greeted with a grin, going for a high five.

Fi snorted and threaded her fingers with her longtime boyfriend's as they walked across campus.

"Who are Mutt and Jeff?" the blond girl asked as she walked with her friends, looking perplexed.

"Yeah." Sam smiled down at Fi and turned to their friend. "Mutt and Jeff were a mismatched comedic duo. The tall guy and the short guy." He chuckled when his girlfriend nudged him in the ribs.

"It was a comic strip-One of the first to be printed in a daily newspaper." The brunette shrugged. "Sometimes people just call us that. Of course, with you tagging along, Jess, they should probably start calling us the musketeers."

"Maybe so." A strange look flickered through her eyes as she looked at them before vanishing without a trace. "So, what are we doing tonight?"


	8. Major

_A.N. I don't own Supernatural or So Weird._

"Major? I dunno what I want to major in. I mean, lots of ideas, not anything that jumps out though." Pouty lips formed a frown as the young woman flipped through catalogues of classes for the next semester. "I mean, Sam's got this whole plan and I'm still hung up on things."

"Could just plan to be a lawyer's wife," Jesse joked with a smile.

"Yeah, right-Stay home and cook? Not my style, Jesse." She flipped through a few more pages. "Maybe web design? I used to have my own site."

Perking, the blond looked at her. "Really? What did you have on there?"

"Well, hate to break up the party ladies, but we have plans, Fi." His hazel eyes were boring into his girlfriend though.

"Oh, yeah, totally forgot! See you Jesse!" She gathered her things up quickly and walked out with her boyfriend.

"Fi, you can't just start in on your old website-" he began.

"Sam, we were just talking, okay? Besides, it was just about what I'm going to do with my life. I can't do gen ed classes forever-I need to pick a major." She covered his mouth with her own when he went to open it again. She pulled away breathlessly. "I love you, okay? The past shouldn't come between us."

"Just... You're so important to me, Fi." He pulled her close, kissing her again.


	9. The Rock

_A.N. I do not own Supernatural or So Weird, nor do I own the song, "The Rock"._

"Are you sure you want to go? I mean, I know how being with family can make old feelings come up." Sam looked at her carefully, searching for a sign of discomfort.

"C'mon! We met at one of Mom's concerts. I miss them and they're just playing one night in town." She swiped her lips with a little gloss and turned to look at him. "Besides, I kinda want to show you off. I mean, they're hardly going to believe that you are the same kid we met on the road."

"Is that Carey guy still in the band?" he asked, a little frown tilting his lips.

"Yes, Carey is still in the band and still just a friend." She smiled at his expression.

"He wanted to be more than friends." The tall man couldn't help but smile though when she rested her hand on his chest and leaned up to kiss him.

"I still think you're wrong there, but even if it's true, I still love you. And he's like an extra brother." She smiled softly and kissed his cheek again. "Now start getting ready-You're not wearing that!"

x~x~x

A familiar buzz hit the air as Molly Phillips took the stage one last time for the night, the club crowded with an assortment from college kids to middle aged rock fans. Whoops and clapping filled the room.

Molly held up a hand, smiling. "Tonight, I'm pleased to announce I have both my kids with me. It makes me think of my relationship with my own father, so I'll be closing with a song dedicated to him tonight. This is for you, Da." She strummed a note on the guitar and the band chimed in. "There's a low rock wall, by the cliffs of Mohàr runs from down on the ground-Right up through the sea air. As a child I would climb to the top of those stairs and wish on the fog, I was anywhere else." Molly's voice was soft, laden with emotion.

Looking up at Sam, Fi laced their fingers together. It was a song written about her grandfather, yet both of them could relate in a way.

"The farms and the valleys are ringed with the stones of the men who built walls so's to be more alone. All that's left of them now are their fears and their bones-But the rocks they pulled up were all I've ever known." The music picked up with Molly's voice, her body swaying.

Wrapping his arms around Fi's waist, Sam held her close.

Tears seemed to glisten in Molly's eyes as she clutched the microphone. "The Rock fought my spirit, the Rock fed my anger! The Rock broke my heart like the waves of the sea. I tried hard to fight, but it still grew inside me. This island, my Ireland-The Rock is in me!"

_No. You got away. It doesn't have to be like that. _Sam tightened his hold on his girlfriend, he found himself feeling almost ambushed by his own feelings.

"Hard was the ground in which this child grew-Unforgiving and cold was the home that I knew. But knowing the soil holds no harbor for you makes pulling up roots that much easier to do." Molly had tears in her eyes as she looked out at the crowd, finding her daughter in the mess.

"Mom?" Fi breathed, feeling a stirring in her chest.

"Set sail! Young pilgrims, set sail to a new land! Set sail! Our future is out there to find!" the woman sang, her voice more powerful than ever before mellowing. "Now it's been years since I've been in that place, and the winds of my life have all weathered my face. But it's only with distance and the coming of grace, that I see in you beauty I could never replace..."

A sob came from Fiona's lips as she watched her mother, feeling as if she were experiencing everything she felt.

"The Rock forged my spirit! The Rock was my anchor, the Rock held me fast through the storms of my youth-Now you'll never die 'cause you live on inside me. An oileán seo, mo h-Éireann féin! Li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li!" She was crying as she sang now, the lights going dark.

Clapping drown out almost all other sound as Fi turned in Sam's arms, crying. "There's something wrong! I've got to go talk to Mom!" She pulled from him and ran, disappearing back stage and leaving a worried Winchester behind.

x~x~x

"Fi?" After an hour, the tall man had decided he'd given his girlfriend enough space and he ventured backstage. There were only a few crew members, still cleaning up. He kept going, walking out the back door to where the bus was parked. "Jack?"

Looking up, the shorter male nodded. "Nice to see you again, Sam." He wiped his eyes. "Uh, Mom got some news tonight and well, our grandfather is dead. She and Fi are crying in there." He swallowed thickly. "Thought it was so cool that I got off school in time to see Mom and Sis and this is what we wind up doing. Playing a gig and crying our eyes out."

Awkwardly, Sam grasped his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"Sam?" Fi poked her head out of the bus, her eyes red as she jumped out, running into his arms. "I can't believe it. He's really gone!"

Molly stepped off the bus, smiling a watery smile. "Haven't you grown up... It's good to see you, Sam." Turning her eyes to her daughter, she looked solemn. "I'll see you tomorrow." She grasped Jack's shoulder and they went inside.

"Tomorrow?" Sam tilted her head back, looking shocked.

She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Yeah. Tomorrow, I'm flying with Mom and the crew to Ireland, to bury Grandpa. I hope you'll come."

"Ireland? Wait, what about school?" He looked at her, clearly uncertain about the situation.

"I emailed all of our professors and they've sent work to us and excused the absences. Just say you'll come. Please." She looked at him, pleading with everything in her that he would say yes.

Swallowing, he nodded. "Yes. I'll go with you." He pulled her in close, closing his eyes.

x~x~x

Packing their things in a hurry, Fi froze when she felt Sam's arms around her. "I just... I don't know what to do." She turned and leaned into his chest.

"Sshh... We'll get through this. We will. Together." Scooping her up, he kissed her softly, breaking it to kiss her under each eye, tasting the salt of her tears.

Pulling him down into another kiss, she let her emotions rule her, grief and love mixing with lust and need. He was her everything in that moment and she felt she was his.


	10. Transcendental

_A.N. I do not own Supernatural or So Weird._  
"Goodbye, Da," Molly whispered softly as she looked at her father in his coffin, one last time.  
"Mom, I'm sorry." Fi squeezed her hand, moving in as close as possible.  
At the back of the room, two males leaned against the wall. The taller sighed as he looked about the place. There was a buzz in the air, a feeling her recognized yet did not want to name.  
"So, Fi told me you two are pretty serious," the smaller, blond man commented.  
"Yeah. Well, we've been together awhile, Carey." Uncomfortable, he looked around, seeing his girlfriend holding onto her mother. "Where are your parents?" He thought the Bells always traveled with the band.  
"Mom is wheeling and dealing. Trying to get Molly some gigs here, I think. Sounds callous, maybe, but Molly sings her best when she's got stuff going on. Think it helps her cope." He paused, eyeing the brooding male. "What about you, Sam, how do you help Fi cope?"  
"By being with her," he replied shortly.  
"And holding her back?" He pushed off the wall, looking up at him. "I saw how you reacted when she started talking about the Banshee. You're trying to force her into this nice, cookie-cutter world."  
Nostrils flaring, he glowered. He kept himself in check to the best of his ability. "Look, Carey, my relationship with Fi is none of your business."  
"You can't make her into something she's not. It's in her blood, the quest to discover. She's... Transcendental." He looked over at the small woman, a longing in his eyes. "It's not you. It's just who she is. Fi belongs in another world. Sometimes, I don't think anyone can touch her."


	11. Dead Leaves

_A.N. I do not own So Weird or Supernatural._

_A steady crunch sounded beneath her feet as the small brunette wandered through the park. She was searching. Searching for something unknown yet known. A feeling that she recognized and longed for yet feared above all else._

"_Hello, Little Duck!"_

x~x~x

Shooting up out of bed, Fiona's breath came in pants. "Just a dream..." She slid off the bed, noting her boyfriend's tensed form. He would wake soon. She sighed and dread pooled in her belly as she heard the crunch.

Brown, dry leaves littered the floor. A window was open, allowing the decaying foliage in, cooling the air.

"Fi? What's going on?" Sam's voice was groggy as he sat up, reaching for her.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." She didn't look at him. He would know. He would know there was something wrong. Finally, when he slipped off into unconsciousness again, she tip-toed to the closet and grabbed a broom, sweeping the dead things into a dustpan and then the garbage.

Slipping on a pair of shoes, she walked out into the morning air. _I can't stay normal, can I? Bricriu... Are you coming for me?_


	12. I Love You, Sam

_A.N. I do not own Supernatural or So Weird. Just letting you guys know, this story is coming to an end soon. This is the third to last chapter, so thank you for taking the time to read and review!_

"I don't see what the big deal is." The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, appraising the tall male critically. She was shivering a little in the cool night air, their conversation having brought them from the loud party inside. It was just the two of them out tonight, his girlfriend home studying. "Fi just wants to major in something she's interested in. Why don't you want her to go into graphics and web design anyway?"

Sighing, Sam shook his head. "It's not about the major. It's about the ties to the past. Jesse... Fi and I have a very similar shared history. And when one of us delves into memories, both of us have a stake in it." Shifting his eyes away, a brooding look overtook his features. "You probably think I'm crazy."

Hesitating, she put her hand on his bicep, tugging him to look at her. "I don't think you're crazy. Sam, I think you're a good man." She met his eyes, a tiny flush dusting her cheeks. "I've always cared a lot about you."

Clearing his throat, he felt heat on his own cheeks. "Well, I care about you too. Fi and I both do. A lot." Clearly a little awkward with his words, he shifted a moment before trying again. "What I mean to say is, you're our best friend."

Deflating a little, she met his eyes. "Sam, I really like Fi. I do. But you two aren't right for each other. You've got these big plans, becoming a lawyer, making something of yourself. Fi is a bit more of a free spirit. She's into things like graphics and web design, she is very into her music these days, and you fight over everything. Yesterday, you two argued for twenty minutes over who should rake the leaves!

"I'm not trying to be the bad guy. I've been friends with the both of you for a long time now. All this time, and you two cling to each other but can't even seem to get through one day without arguing. If I'm out of line, I'm sorry, but I feel like I need to take a shot. I love you Sam. I want a life with you, a life I don't think Fi does." As she finished, she touched his chest, pressing her lips to his.

Shocked, he stood stock still, eyes widening. Finally, he rested his hand on her shoulder, his eyes sliding shut. _I'm sorry Fi._

Finally pulling back, Jesse smiled up at him. "I'm sorry I made this so awkward. But I'm not sorry I finally told you." She bit her lip and stepped back, waiting for his reaction.

"Jesse, I-" he began, but then quieted, unsure what to say. He had just cheated on Fi, the love of his life. Yet, he did not know that he regretted it either. Fi understood his past, but Jesse, Jesse wanted to be a part of his future. Sighing, he pecked her cheek. "I need a little time. I think I'm going to go get a drink. I... I'll call you tomorrow, okay Jesse?"

The blonde nodded and bit her lip as she watched him go. Guilt began to gnaw at her form, leaving her feeling alone and a little lost. But she loved him. How could that really be wrong?

Suddenly, laughter rang in the air and a bright light zoomed right at her chest.


	13. I banish you

_A.N. Second to last installment! I do not own Supernatural or So Weird._

Fi sighed softly as she wandered through the apartment. Sam had gone out with Jesse and that left her alone. Maybe it was for the best though. They were picking at each other constantly, it seemed. But at the same time she really wished he was home. She felt familiar stirrings in the night and she needed someone to be there, to ground her to the realm of normalcy.

Rapid knocking on the door cut through the air, making the petite girl pause. She turned and walked cautiously to the door. Reaching for the knob, she nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a sudden yell behind her.

"Hello Little Duck!"

Whirling around in shock, the brunette stared at her friend in utter shock... But it wasn't Jesse... "You! What are you doing here? Get out of my friend!"

"You call this slapper your friend?" the blond woman demanded, her voice thick with an Irish brogue. "Why that's just irony in its highest!" Walking to the kitchen, she grabbed beer from the fridge, opening the bottle with ease. "Where's the black stuff? Your man has no taste, Little Duck!"

Following closely, she slammed the fridge shut angrily. "What are you doing here? I've kept up our end of the deal! I've stayed away from the unknown, I've not even had contact with anyone still involved in it! Now get out, get out of my friend!"

Features becoming frosty, the false Jesse stepped forward and pinned the smaller girl against the counter. "My Little Duck, sweet little dote..." She reached up to her face and pinched her cheek like one would a baby. "My apologies for all the pain I've put you through and all the horrors that you'll have to go through again... But you can't have this normal life you long for."

Emotions flashed through her so fast she could barely pick them out at first. Fear, anger, sadness, hope, longing, despair... Swallowing the overwhelming feelings, she shoved her possessed friend away. "What are you talking about? You said my family would be safe, that I would be safe if I backed off, and I've done that! I even avoided selecting a major this long, just because I didn't want to pick anything that would tempt me!"

"But ultimately, you picked one too close for your fella to be comfortable with. 'Web design', ooh, designing the webs-Something like that pesky little guessing game you made! Don't you see, Little Duck? You're not a part of this world. You're a seeker of truth. You'll never be satisfied with this lot in life." She leaned forward, giving her shoulder a pat as she looked at her with mocking sympathy in her eyes.

"Shut up!" Wishing she could invoke the spunkie's true name and banish it, yet still worried for what news the creature might bring, she slapped the hand away. "You! You were the one that made me turn my back on the supernatural! You were the one who said I needed to stop or people would get hurt! Do you know how hard that was on me?" Tears began to gather in her eyes, lips trembling with barely suppressed anger and sadness. "Now you're here telling me that I can't be normal? That my life here is meaningless? What's wrong with you? Bri-" Tape appeared on her lips, cutting her off.

"Don't go trying to eat my head off! I'm just a messenger, Little Duck. Practically a guardian spirit to you." Stroking her brown hair with gentleness, she smiled a sweet smile. "I'm here to let you know you have to leave. You must get out, away from these people and their happiness. All you can do is cause them pain. Your soul is like a beacon to the creatures of this world, seeking you out, wanting you. No matter where you go, we can find you. It would really be best for you to leave this place and return to a life of wandering."

Shock filled her at the suggestion as she ripped off the tape. "You want me to leave? You want me to go back to exploring the unknown?" Some part of her lit up at the idea of being free to go looking for the world she'd once gotten so close to. It had been so painful to let go of that part of herself. But... "What about my life here? What about Sam?"

Sensing the not so hidden desire, a smile lit Jesse's features. "Eejit, he is. You here, studying so hard and him out carousing and getting off with strange women."

That snapped the petite girl back to attention. "What are you talking about? Sam and I love each other!" She glared at the image of her friend.

"Oh, I know you love him! But does he love you?" Clapping her hands together, the two were suddenly standing outside the party, watching Jesse and Sam talk. When the two locked lips, the spunkie gave a dramatic wail and offering her a handkerchief. "Curse this mortal form! She lures your man astray so easily!"

This time the tears fell. "Jesse... Sam...?" Wiping her tears away, she turned angry eyes on the blond, now angry not just with the spunkie, but with her 'friend' as well. How could she do that? "What was the point of this? Why did you show me that?" The pain was so much more than she could have imagined.

"I told you, Little Duck... I'm here to warn you." Resting gentle hands on her shoulders, the controlled female offered light comfort. "It's better this way. Your man will have this one to have his normal life, and you, you Fiona will go back to the life you desire."

Glaring, she clenched her fists. "What do you get out of this? Why shouldn't I invoke your name right now?"

"Well, you'll need someone to guide you in your path. You've got the makings of a powerful witch, you know. But you'll need help, someone to keep you on the road and making the right choices. So, if you'd be willing to offer me a little protection, I'd be that spiritual guide. Deal?" She leaned down so they were eye to eye.

"Protection? Protection from what?" the shorter girl demanded, pulling back.

"There are things in this world, far worse than I, but unfortunately, you humans don't see levels the way you should! Protect me from hunters, and I'll teach you about this world." Offering a hand, the blond woman grinned.

Swallowing, she looked into the human eyes to the otherworldly spirit within. Not evil, not purely, but malicious... "You forget... It's O'Shianhan blood that runs in my veins. I will find a way. You may not be the worst, but you hurt people, and you don't care. Bricriu, I banish you from this mortal form!"


	14. More

_A.N. Last chapter. I've enjoyed writing this, but it's time to come to an end. Thank you for sticking with it! I own nothing._

More than a little shitfaced, Sam stumbled into his apartment around four in the morning. Despite his state, he knew instantly there was something wrong. The air just felt... Off. Panic had a certain sobering effect for the tall man and he pulled a knife from his waistband.

"Ung... Sam..." The voice was groggy, almost pained.

Rushing forward, the Winchester felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw Jesse, passed out and muttering in her sleep, on his couch. _She didn't..._ "Fi?"

There was no answer.

Fear and regret pooled in his body, weighing him down as he walked towards their bedroom. He wanted to find her there, sleeping peacefully. Hell, he'd settle for awake and pissed beyond measure.

But no... She wasn't there. The closet door was open, revealing far more empty space than he'd seen since they moved in. The dresser she used sounded empty within when he set his knife down on top. Tears began to well in his eyes. He had left his family for her. Yes, he wanted normal, but he wanted it with her. Just her. Yeah, he'd been tempted tonight, but Fi was his love.

As he sat on the bed, he heard the crinkling of paper and shifted to pick up a note in Fi's handwriting. Hell, when he got close, he almost swore he could still smell her lotion. His chest constricted painfully.

_Sam,_

_Let me preface this with forgiveness. I know about you and Jesse. I am okay with it. Really. She was almost obvious looking back and I'm glad you two can make each other happy. I love you, Sam. _

_When I was a kid, on the road, I had this idea that love could really conquer anything. I thought that as long as two people loved each other, things would have to work out. Making my deal with Bricriu, one of my first thoughts was that I would have nothing in common with you anymore. Kind of pathetic, right?_

_Then, I realized that was what you'd always wanted. Where I chased the paranormal, you wanted to get as far away as possible. It was so ironic. That first call, I knew deep down you'd accept before I asked. As much as it hurt to let go of my old self, I thought it was almost fate bringing us together. You wanted a normal life so badly and I had to be normal. With me to guide you out of your old life and you to keep me steady, I thought we'd really beat it and leave the past behind._

_I was wrong. Wrong to make that deal, to try and be something I'm not. The only good thing that really came of it was you. I don't regret our time together even a little and I'm glad I convinced you to do what you want. You're going to be an amazing lawyer, an awesome husband and maybe even a dad one day. I just wish it could have been me._

_Whether it's Jesse or someone else, whoever you pick will be lucky to have you. You're a good man._

_Be happy. You deserve so much more than I could ever give._

_Yours,_

_Fi_


End file.
